Time For A Change
by StoryWriterOfAll-101
Summary: Kurt thinks its time hes changed, he enlists Quinn's help, what does he get as payment? Smut. Reviews are Awesome! I own nothing.


Time For A Change

Kurt Hummel turned to kiss his boyfriend, Blaine, goodbye. "I will see you in Glee Club ok? Have fun in French." 

Kurt had already taken all three years of the French classes they had at Mckinley and spoke fluently, so he had a free last period before Glee Club after school. 

Blaine tried to make the kiss linger for a little bit longer before the final bell rang. "I'm sorry I can't help you clean up your pants." 

Blaine held the bridge of his nose, scrunching it up and closing his eyes with anger. 

"It's not your fault. I didn't know that since now Karofsky stopped torturing me now it would be Azimo." Kurt shrugged and blew it off smiling, 'At least I didn't wear my new pants today.' "Now get to class before you're late."

Blaine took one last look before going to open the door. "Ok, Bye. I love you."  
>Kurt smiled again brighter, those words still made him feel butterflies in his stomach. "I love you too." <p>

He turned to walk towards the boy's bathroom to clean his self up, in no hurry. There were a few passer bys left running to class. 

It had been a couple months since Blaine had officially transferred and they were still going strong and even better now that they had entered the somewhat sexual part of their relationship. Except they never had time by themselves, it was always Glee Club meetings after school and then Blaine would have to drive home to Westerville, or Finn would have Puck and the boys over for video game challenges when Burt and Carol were out of town. The only time they had had was hurried dry humping during some of their more heated make out sessions or quick hand and blow jobs either in the back of Blaine's car after dates to the movies or on Kurt's bed an hour before his dad got home. He wasn't satisfied enough though, he could only have so many fantasies or dirty texts with Blaine that left him to his own devices to relieve himself, he wanted more and he was sure so did his boyfriend. 

Today he was wearing a classic Armani black cardigan, with and silver button up and his white pants with silver Louie Vitton matching shoes. 

It was a misfortunate thing for him to be wearing white pants of all days though. He and Blaine had been on a lovely date lunch, sitting in the stone quad area. They were sharing a healthy lunch Kurt had made for them at his house and staring lovingly into each other eyes not realizing what was to come. They had been finishing up and holding hands just talking when Azimo came up in front of them with his group of cronies and bowl of half eaten spaghetti. 

"What do we have hear boys? A couple of fairies I'd say." He turned back a scoffed as his buddies laughed along. 

Blaine's grip tightened around Kurt's hand. "What do you want Azimo?" 

Kurt tried to sooth Blaine by rubbing reassuring circles into his palm and glared at Azimo and his crew. "If you need something, tell us Azimo, we were just finishing up." 

"Oh boys, little Hummel here needs to calm his Hobbit." The boys laughed again, and Kurt could swear he heard Blaine growl. 

Azimo shifted the bowl of food from hand to hand. "Well since you asked so kindly, I was just wondering if you wanted some… LUNCH!"

At that precise moment Azimo proceeded to dump the saucy noodles all down the front of Kurt's white pants, probably staining them. 

Kurt started to screech as he stood up, dropping the food from his lap to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? These are white you ignoramus!" 

Azimo starting walking away with his posse following him as he pounded a fist into his hand, "Hopefully we won't see you late girls." 

So now here Kurt stood in the bathroom trying furiously to rub out the tomato sauce from his pants, which was only making things worse. Kurt huffed; it was somewhat faded but still visible.

He would have to bleach his jeans when he got home. 

He was pissed, he needed air, and he needed space. No one would be out by the field, maybe he could go sit outside in the cool fall weather without being bothered. He checked his phone, he had time to kill. Kurt made his way over humming a quiet tune under his breath. He sat down on the bleachers breathing in deeply the autumn air. He closed his eyes and relaxed a bit just listening to the leaves rustle. He breathed in again deeper and this time felt the faint smell of a cigarette sting his nostrils. 

He opened his eyes in a flash to see Quinn lighting up, taking a puff and approaching him. She was decked out in her new look as of this year. Pink dye now replaced her short choppy blonde hair. She was wearing a ripped band tee mid waist and black fur jacket. She also wore a short mini skirt along with fishnets and ankle boots. She was now known as the head bad girl of the school. No one dared to cross her and her group, the skanks. It was even said in a school rumor that she had gotten a tattoo on her lower back, which she would neither confirm, nor deny, with any of them in Glee. She now had to do Glee as a extra activity to keep her on track since she now ditched so many classes.  
>She sat down next to him, taking a slow draw. "Kurt." <p>

He responded with a cool tone, he didn't particularly like that she had taken up smoking. "Quinn Fabray. Aren't you supposed to be in a class about now?" 

She took a huff. "Why yes, I am. Are you gonna turn me in?" 

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "No, I guess not." 

He relaxed sighing loudly. 

"I take it you're not alright?" She stared at him, and for a moment Kurt swore he saw the real Quinn for a moment, but then her hard exterior was back. 

"As you can see Azimo was terrorizing me again, this time he ruined my clothes." He hunched over, gesturing to his now ruined pants. "I just wish there was something I could do about it." 

"Wait a minute; don't you have your boy toy here now?" Her eyes glazed over for a moment. "If he was mine I would so be tapping that all the time to make me feel better." 

She looked over at Kurt again, back in reality. He started to look away and blush ashamedly. "You mean to tell me… you and Blaine haven't… done the nasty?" 

"Oh GOD… Please do not put it that way." Kurt covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"We have done… stuff… just not all the way yet… Oh damn do I wish though." 

"Care to elaborate Kurtsie?" Quinn raised her eyebrows and smirked, obviously enjoying the satisfaction of holding this over his head. 

"Why I am indulging you in my sexual life is beyond me right now…" He sighed under his breath and continued. "We just never have enough time for each other. Everyone is either home or Blaine thinks we could be caught any minute… It's just so, so frustrating. I feel like our relationship is nothing but love, and I'm not worried about that of course. It's just that I want to do something to try and make Blaine lose control and fuck me." 

In the distance Kurt heard the school bell ring. Getting up he started to think he had said too much, he started making his way back to the school. 

Quinn pursed her lips for a long while staring off into space, then called after Kurt grinning from ear to ear and smudging out her cigarette butt with her heel. "I think I can help you with both of your problems. My house after Glee, follow me with your car." 

Kurt made his way puzzled to the classroom wondering what Quinn could have in store. All of Glee Club Kurt was not focused at all, he was thoroughly distracted. He didn't even compete with Rachel for a solo in this week's assignment. Blaine sitting tentatively beside him rubbing his knee in a comforting pattern was not helping his thoughts at all either. He sat practically in the same position, legs crossed, and thoughts drifting on purpose so he wouldn't think dirty things. When the bell rang, he couldn't contain his excitement and almost skipped out the door forgetting to say goodbye to Blaine. 

He drove himself over to Quinn's, mentally preparing himself for whatever was going to happen.

Immediately as soon as he knocked he was grabbed by the arm and ripped into the house. He barely had time to drop his bag by the door as he was drug up the stairs to Quinn's bedroom. 

"Why in such a hurry Fabray?" It was a rhetorical question and she scoffed. 

They made their way into her bedroom and she had already lain out all the clothes and supplies she would need. "You're around my size for shirts right?" 

The door shut behind them as she transformed Kurt Hummel into her masterpiece. 

****KLAINE***** 

Blaine had shown up early, hoping to see Kurt before first period started. Kurt and him usually met where they had lunch to have a morning chat and maybe share a coffee, but when he didn't show up Blaine started to worry if he was ok. 

First and Second period had passed without a word from Kurt still, despite Blaine having texted him a million times. It was passing period and everyone was bustling around, he was about to text Kurt again when he heard practically everyone in the hallway go silent. 

Kurt had skipped first and second period with Quinn, in order to complete his new stature, he would have to act the part to be the part. 

"Are you ready for your first appearance as the new you Hummel?" Quinn was probably just as excited as he was. 

"Do I look alright?" Kurt knew what he looked like, and he looked good, he just hoped Blaine would think the same. 

Quinn took a cig from behind her and lit up, inhaling deeply. 

She smirked and winked at him. "Smoking." 

He shuffled one more time nervously, pushing all his fears away and took deep breathes to calm his self down. Quinn pushed him through the double doors to the hallway inside as he regained his composure. He started walking down the hall towards where he knew Blaine's locker was and Blaine himself was standing, back facing him. Kurt heard the gossip and chatter slow as almost everyone practically gaped at him. 

All Blaine could hear were the clicking of shoes on the ground. When He turned around, his jaw dropped and he audibly gasped. Kurt, well this Kurt was walking towards him in knee length black combat boots and ripped jeans, where you could see his pale skin peaking through.  
>'That skin is all mine- Wait, inappropriate thoughts during scho- But nobody but me should see that!' Blaine shook his head trying to clear it of thoughts as his eyes made their way up his boyfriend's body. <p>

On his top he was wearing a tight leather jacket and 'Blink 182' shirt that was obviously too short for his long torso and exposing more skin leading down to the low waist band of his jeans. When he walked closer Blaine could faintly tell that he had a light line of black eyeliner drawn around his baby blue eyes. Kurts auburn hair had not been done at all, which gave it a sex hair look which Blaine knew he was probably going for. 

Blaine was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, yet no words came out. Kurt chuckled to himself internally knowing and proud of himself for being able to do that to Blaine. 

Just at that precise moment the bell rang signalling for the beginning of third period and everyone rushed to class. The hallway was empty as Kurt looked around casually and leaned back against the lockers, propping his foot. Looking back at Blaine he was about speak, but it was suddenly muffled as anticipating lips met his in haste. Before he could even react they were gone in a moment and he was left in a daze wanting more. Kurt felt flushed as he grabbed Blaines hand and rushed him into a nearby empty classroom. Blaine was already looking ruffled as he stumbled into the room and looked back around to find Kurt leaning on the closed door biting his lip. 

"Well now Mr. Anderson if I knew this was such a turn on for you I would have done it sooner." In the process of saying this Blaine heard the click of the door being locked and set his gaze to following Kurts every move. Blaine moved closer, walking towards him. He leaned forward as if moving in for a kiss and watched Kurt's eyes flutter closed and hear his breath catch in his throat.

Blaine's lips barely grazed Kurt's as their noses bumped slightly. 

"You bet." He mumbled while taking Kurt's lower lip into his mouth sucking and then biting gently on it. 

Kurt lost all voluntary movement in his body as he flung himself towards Blaine locking him into a passionate kiss. 

The kiss was wet and hot as tongues battled for dominance, Blaine eventually winning. Hands roamed as Blaine was backed up into the edge of a desk letting him set briefly. Kurt straddled him placing feet on either side of his body on the ground as Blaine gripped his slim waist. He leaned back slightly to shed his jacket and practically rip his tee off his trim body. Blaine immediately lurched forward and latched his bruising lips to Kurt's collar bone.  
>Kurt moaned as he ran a hand through Blaine's dark, thick slowly un-gelling hair as he left purplish red marks in his wake. Using his free hand tried desperately to yank Blaine's polo up his body. They broke for a second as he helped Kurt and then went back to lavishly licking his porcelain skin. Suddenly Blaine moved his head to one of Kurts nipples nipping gently. This caused him to cry out in pleasure and Kurt thanked his lucky stars there weren't any near classrooms in session. <p>

In a haste to move things along Kurt un zipped his boots, slipping them off. Then he worked up the nerve to unbuckle his own pants shoving them down in one go with his underwear. He stood back for a moment as regaining his senses as Blaine stared intently with lust clouding his eyes. Rising he made his way over to Kurt. 

In an unexpected movement, Blaine grabbed Kurts hand placing it on the front of his trousers. "This is what you do to me Kurt, are you proud of that?" 

Kurt felt Blaine involuntarily start to rut against his hand groaning deeply. His own member twitched in anxiousness as he moaned a sigh. He moved forward to now rest his hands on Blaines hips drilling their movement making him moan at the loss of contact. He fiddled with Blaines belt and zipper and then dragged his pants along with his underwear down and then moved him back removing his shoes in the process to lean against the cool desk again. 

Kurt kneeled on the ground before Blaines glistening manhood. He breathed cool air on him, enticing him even further while he watched his member jump. Timidly Kurt leaned forward licking kittenishly, which caused Blaine to gasp out. In a quick movement he engulfed him in his warm wet mouth lightly sucking. He held Blaines hips in place to restrain any movement and did his thing. 

Blaine looked down at Kurt bobbing up and down turning him on even further. With a popping sound he pulled off, Kurt wasn't even to the finale yet. He worked his way up Blaines body with feather light kisses, torturing Blaine. 

Kurt slowly leaned into Blaine pressing his body flush against his slightly rubbing their erections together. "You know what I want Blaine? More than anything right now?" 

Kurt was driving him mad. Breathing heavy he replied. "What would you like babe?" 

Blaine watched as an evil smirk placed itself across Kurts lips. 

Kurt whispered hotly into Blaines ear kissing it between words. "I want you... To... Fuck me... Right on... This desk..." 

In the second that Kurt had requested that Blaine had him turned around laying stomach and chest flat on the desk and his tight ass sticking out in the air, legs spread and toes touching the ground. 

Blaine was excited, but he thought of something. "Kurt we don't have supplies?" 

Kurt cranes his neck to turn around and looked at Blaine like he was insane. "Of course we do, you don't think I came unprepared did you. Back pocket, jeans." 

After rummaging around in their piles of clothes he found a condom and lube stashed right where Kurt said they would be. 

Blaine started by squirting a fair amount of lubricant onto his fingers and then started to lightly trail them down towards Kurts entrance. Kurt moaned in anticipation relishing in the feeling of Blaines fingers moving closer to their destination. Lightly Blaine pushed in a first finger pushing last the tight ring of muscles. 

He felt Kurt tighten and heard him gasp. "Are you alright Kurt?"  
>Not used to the slight intrusion Kurt breathed in and out deeply. "One moment," He relaxed a little. "Ok." <p>

Blaine was unsure for a moment until he started moving in and out again. Kurt started begging for more as Blaine thrust two then three fingers into Kurt stretching and scissoring him properly. 

"Ohhh, oh Blaine... I need you. I need you now!" Kurt was huffing and pushing back and slowly rocking his hips into the desk edge trying to gain some sort of friction. 

Blaine quickly ripped the condom open with his teeth careful not to rip it and slid it on with ease lubing his member up. He flipped Kurt back around so he could be able to see his face and poised himself ready. Eyes met for a brief moment and Kurt nodded in assurance as if he was confirming this was ok again. 

Blaine pushed as slowly as he possibly could into Kurts tight heat. Deep heavy breathing was heard from Kurt as he clutched the desk edge with his arms above his head turning his knuckles almost white. Blaine held still for a long pause as he knew that Kurt was adjusting to him. When Kurt nodded again he knew it was all right to move. He moved a couple times as Kurt whimpered quietly until Blaine struck something with Kurts tight canal that sent him into his back arching in ecstasy. 

Kurt moaned again. "Do that again." 

Blaine did as he was told moving slowly still and Kurt cried out eyes wide. Both boys rocked against each other progressively harder. As Blaine pistoned into Kurts tight hole all that filled the room were sounds of slick skin moving against each other roughly, the desk slightly creaking and the animalistic noises from both of them.  
>As Blaine was nearing the edge he reached in front of him grabbing Kurt in hand and jerking him off to get him towards his climax. He knew Kurt and himself wouldn't last much longer as he felt the familiar coil in his belly and Kurts entrance tightening around him.<br>Blaine mumbled sweet nothings into his ear as they came together, white light briefly passing both of their eyes as they rode out their climaxes. 

After a few moments of laying in the afterglow Blaine looked towards the clock and found that it was almost the end of fourth period. Gently he nudged off of Kurts body pulling out and heard Kurt make a sound of detest. Blaine made his way around the room pulling his clothes slowly back on as Kurt cleaned himself up with some tissues on the teachers desk. 

When he was dressed he walked back over to Kurt half dressed and hugging him kissing him on the forehead. "You know I'm wondering... Why hadn't we done that sooner?" 

Kurt chuckled and Blaine laughed along with him. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." 

Blaine leaned back and kissed him softly on the lips. "I really do love your outfit. I saw it scared Azimo and his gang that you were hanging with Quinn, I'm positive they won't be bugging you for a while." 

Kurt smiled brightly and excited. "She was right. I must thank her." 

Kurt pulling on the rest of his clothes made his way over towards the door where Blaine was waiting. 

"As I said I do love this outfit." Blaine hesitated for a moment. "But do you think we could keep it as bedroom thing?" He started to blush.  
>Kurt looked at him and kissed him on the cheek smiling. "Now I'm not normally like this, but how bout we ditch the rest of school and head to my house for round two? Nobody will be home until school is over." Kurt winked at him biting his lip seductively. <p>

Blaine pulled his car keys out of his pocket and opened the door for Kurt. "Race you to the car?"  
>Kurt was definitely going to have to amend Quinn now and maybe ask her for some more tips on getting his boy in bed.<p> 


End file.
